


69

by ShutUpZippy (ZippyZapmeister)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ShutUpZippy
Summary: Niles wants to 69 with someone(It's my 69th fic, so here's some obligatory crack.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like those, perverts like Niles...

 

Were on a quest for succ.

 

Of course, on that particular day, which happened to be June ninth, Niles wasn't looking for just any ol’ kind of succ. No, he was looking for a legendary type of succ, to be accomplished only by experts in that field. Niles wanted to sixty-nine with someone.

 

Ninety percent of you came to this fic for yaoi, so Niles made sure to seek out a man for his mutual succ. Don't ask me how men do sixty-nine. I really don't know. I mean, it just seems like the person on the bottom would be sucking dick at a relatively uncomfortable angle, but I digress. Niles’ first stop was at the Nohrian castle, because there's a ton of yaoi bait there.

 

The first person he saw was Leo, who just happened to be in the path of Niles’ bisexual tornado. “Hello, milord,” Niles said, his voice dripping with seduction and harassment.

 

“Please go away,” Leo said. That was his general reaction to Niles as well as Odin probably.

 

“Milord ;),” Niles started.

 

However, Leo interrupted and abruptly asked, “Why the fuck did you just say ‘'semi-colon closing parentheses’ aloud? What was that?”

 

Niles said, “Oh, nothing, semi-colon closing parentheses. I came to ask if you'd like to get some Nohrian Cum today.” Wow, gross. Leo said no because he was porking Takumi regularly. Niles said “I cum tomatoes and validation from your older siblings”

 

Leo unzipped his pants (assuming he has on pants with a zipper which he canonically does not) and revealed his dong. He grabbed his dick and said “Time to le.”

* * *

 

Niles soon after took Leo's small uke hand in his large seme hands and led Leo to Leo’s bedroom. There were posters of Albert Einstein and Stephen hawking and also one football poster so that he wouldn't look like a COMPLETE loser. There was also a dartboard with Takumi’s picture on it.

 

Niles pushed Leo onto his Twilight Sparkle sheets and began to nibble on Leo’s eyebrows sexily, causing Leo to coo like a dying pigeon. Niles pulled out his Seme Rod™ and smacked it on Leo’s face.

 

“Okay ladies now let's get in formation,” Niles said, and Leo was confused because he wasn't a Beyonce fan and also had no idea what a sixty-nine was.

 

Niles straddled Leo's face and...somehow put his penis in Leo’s mouth from that angle. It sounds really awkward but he did it. He put Leo’s donger in his mouth and began to give him the succ.

 

That was the ultimate peak in life for Niles, being given the succ while also giving succ. It was like the stars had aligned. The yaoi gods had finally blessed him (lol thanks Naga) with the magical succ blessing that he deserved. 

 

It lasted five seconds because Leo had the stamina of a twelve year old boy so he immediately shot two tiddlywinks (the equivalent of two poots) of cum into Niles’ mouth and Niles’ also shot a load of cum into Leo’s mouth. Like, not even Moses could part that sea of cum. Whales would drown in it. It was like hurricane kumtrina. You should be very worried about Leo because that load of nut was ungodly.

  
Leo began to gag and choke on Niles’ mega-load of yaoi semen because it seems like ukes never know how to swallow that stuff. As Leo is choking, Takumi comes in and impales Niles on an arrow from the Fujin Yumi. The skies in Nohr clear up. The plague is gone 


End file.
